disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Patti Mayonnaise
'Patti Mayonnaise'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0078886/ is one of the main characters and the target of Doug's affections in the Nickelodeon-turned-Disney TV series, ''Doug''. She is voiced by Constance Shulman. Personality Patti is one of the friendliest girls in school, and gets along with almost everyone. She met Doug when he first moved to Bluffington, and he instantly fell in love with her. She is a very well-preforming student, in both academics and athletics. She also formed her own softball team, "Patti's Pulverizers", after being rejected from the school team. Earlier in the series, while Doug had a huge crush on her, her feelings were only hinted at, though this was also in turn that the series was from Doug's point of view. The first time her affections were explicitly shown was in "Doug to the Rescue" from the first season of the Nickelodeon series. She also mentions in "Doug's Magic Act", from the third season of the Nick series, that Doug is her favorite person to be with. In the Disney series, Guy Graham, an eight grader, showed affection for her, though she never appeared to be completely interested, only seeing him as a friend. In Doug's 1st Movie, her anger about how Doug wouldn't tell her about the Lucky Duck Lake monster caused her to end up going with Guy to the Valentine's Dance. However, after finding out that Guy was planning on exposing the monster to be destroyed, she ended her relationship with him and began to dance with Doug for the remainder of the movie. In the final episode of the Disney series, she asks Doug out on a "date-date", thus causing the two to become an official couple. At home, she lives with her dad. Her mom died in a car accident, which her dad was also in, but despite surviving, became wheelchair-bound as a result. It's unknown whether Patti was present during the accident. Theme park appearances Patti was one of the characters of the stage show, Doug Live! which ran in Disney's Hollywood Studios from 1999 to 2001. Patti also appeared as a walkaround character in Disney's Hollywood Studios in 1999. She was retired in mid-2001, though she may make an appearance on rare occasions, such as when another cast member is delayed. Trivia *Guy Graham also had feelings for her, and as a result, became Doug's rival. *She speaks with a vague Texan accent. *She was based on two girls that the creator, Jim Jimkins, had a crush on in his childhood. One was named Patti, and the other was named Mayo. *Originally, in the Nickelodeon series, Patti had longer hair and lighter skin. She retains her design from the original series in "Doug's Last Birthday" before switching to her current design at the end. Gallery Doug's Last Birthday (4).jpg|Patti in her original outfit in "Doug's Last Birthday" Supersport.jpg|Patti as "Supersport" Patti's Dad Dilemma (2).jpg|Patti's in tears after losing her mother in that terrible car accident char_33058_thumb.jpg Patti1.gif|promotional artwork of Patti Patti's Dad Dilemma (3).jpg RogerStinkyDougPatty.jpg Disney Doug Games Wallpaper 1 800.jpg Disney Doug cast.jpg doug_funnie1.jpg Doug's Hoop Nightmare (2).jpg Doug's Hoop Nightmare (3).jpg Doug's Midnight Kiss (1).jpg Doug's Last Birthday (17).jpg Talking Patti Plush.JPG|A talking Patti plush. Doug and friends as Scooby Doo Gang.jpg Doug's Big Comeback (4).jpg Quailman VS the Annoying S.T.U.A.R.T.jpg Doug Directs (5).jpg Doug's Dougapalooza (5).jpg Doug's Last Birthday (19).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (16).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (17).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (19).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (23).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (24).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (25).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (26).jpg Patti Mayonnaise WDW.jpg|Patti at Disney-MGM Studios pattiplush.JPG|A Patti plush from the Disney Store References Category:Kids Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Doug characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Pre-teens Category:Characters in video games Category:Superheroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:African American characters Category:Athletes Category:Baseball players Category:News Reporters Category:Politicians